Love Does not Work? by chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: what will happen when Darrien is brainwashed By queen Beryal and he doesn't get his memmories back? can he still love Usagi or will he be Queen Beryl's slave all his life?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE DOSEN'T WORK? by chachingmel123 **

**Chapter-**1

So this is my first Fan-fiction my first fan fiction. After Reading some sailor moon Evil Endymion Fan-faction. I found that there was a lack on the stories on him being brainwashed by the Dark Kingdom. Then I started Thinking why does love always seem to be able to break the spell that queen Beryl cast? why does this always happen and why can't their be a story where he doesn't break free

reviews are welcome on my first Fan-Fiction. I Will also take in any idea for stories that people pitch.

I do not own the anime, manga and live action: sailor moon.(i wish) so i only take credit for the story idea. enjoy :)

**LOVE DOESN'T WORK?**

"Endymion wake up! please wake up!" said Usagi, struggling desperately trying to hold back her tears, in hopes to stay strong as her beloved Endymion laid in her arm in a death like state. All she could think about was being together with him after finally knowing she was the moon princess and Darrien was her prince.

Slowing his body began to become transparent as she failed to notice because she was deeply lost in thought. only too late did she realize, that he had disappeared from her arms and found that she was alone.

the other senshi's ran toward's Usagi. " Are you Okay?" they asked but quickly stopped as they saw her transformed into the princess and quickly know her identity. Her face was wet and tears where constantly flowing like a waterfall. they know they had to give her time to calm down so they didn't say anything as they transformed into their regular clothes and walked home.

"I'm okay guys, really" trying to block out any tone that sounded like a cry and forcing a smile on her face. they all looked at her totally not buying her act but tried to hide the fact they know in hopes of easing her pain. She quickly ran inside her house, still trying to hold back her tears before finally falling on her bed let out a huge wail and cry all through the night.

Dark Kingdom

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a black rectangular table. " It seems your awake." he quickly looked up to find none other than Queen Beryl smiling pleasantly at him however he could see behind her eyes was pure evil mixed with something else he didn't recognized.

"what do you plan on doing with me, you sociopath?' he said sensing the danger he was in.

" well that no way to talk to your queen" she snapped back . " soon you'll forget all about that ugly whore and be by my side to rule over earth"

Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy and he had a good hunch she was. " now relax, it will be all over in a minute if you don't resist".

She gathered all her energy into a ball of pure dark energy and sent it straight at Mamoru's head. instantly he was knocked out.

well that my first chapter of this Fan-fiction.I welcome Reviews with open arms :)

right now i'm packed with new ideas on how to continue this which will certainly make readers smile.

what will it be like when they reunite? how will she respond to the new darrien? will he put up a charade to get close to her? can he fool people around him to trust him? what does Beryl have in mind for Darrien and will he be able to remember his love for Usagi?.all of this will be answered in future chapters of 'Love Does Not Work?'


	2. Chapter 2

Wow after posting it yesterday I already has a review:)

Thank you who ever you are for the encouragement

I don't own Sailor Moon just story

watch anime and manga to not be confused by this story.

not gonna be posting for a while because of Gcse

Exams but will leave you with this chapter

**Love doesn't work? by chachingmel 123**

'**Usagi, I love you'**

She woke up. she know that voice anywhere , it sounded so close , yet so far. "Mamoru! is that you?"

she soon realized, she was alone in her bedroom and more tears came down from her eyes as she remembered that mamoru was still missing.

"for pete sake Usagi, how can you still be crying?" Luna asked as she just woke up from her sleep.

"Whats not to cry about when the love of my life has been kidnapped?" trying to desperately to hold in her tears causing more emotional damage.

Luna was sadden to see her princess like this. ' if only i could make the pain go away'

for a moment only silence occupied the room

"i'm going to get dressed for school" Luna look at the alarm clock on the desk. it was only 7 am. ' Usagi is going to school EARLY?, Now i know there's something wrong with her'

Dark Moon

Queen Beryl was staggering back to her throne after using all her energy to successfully brainwash Endymion. 'I, can't wait to see the look

on Serna's face when she finds out what i've done to her precious Endymion' putting on a huge feline smile as she sat on her throne.

In the chamber underneath the throne.

Prince Endymion finally woke up only to be greeted by a empty darkness that covered the room. ' my head feels like it going to exploded'

"greeting Prince Endymion". out of the darkness came out none other than queen Beryl wearing a seductive white dress that hardly covered her body.

he quickly got on his knees "how can i, be of help to you my queen?"

she smiled brightly ' it seems the brainwashing was effective'

" prince Endymion, i want you to get close to the moon prince and obtain her imperium crystal and i don't care how you do it'

" yes my queen"

another chapter from me .i'm pressed on time right now. reviews are welcome:)


	3. Chapter 3

well here is chapter 3.

i'm doing this in my Imedia class because i have nothing better to do.

i do not own sailor moon or am the creator.

**Love does not work?- chapter 3**

"it look's like someone finally woke up"

Prince Endymion turned around only to see none other than Kunzite staring at him with a superior smirk on his face.

"And where have YOU been?" he lashed back

" To a hot springs of course, do you think this glow i have was natural?" he answered like he was asked the most stupidest question in the world.

this only seemed to make Endymion roll his eyes,wishing he never asked.

" anyway i have a plan to get close to the Moon Princess and obtained her crystal" he answered making full eye contact with kunzite

" and what could that be, all great and powerful prince" he said sarcastically

"well.." the prince was now advancing towards Kunzite at an alarming rate.

'shit, how did he get so close to me, so fast!' the prince was now an arm length way.

" kunzite..." he said with dagger like eyes and hands pressed painfully on his shoulders.

"...I want you to become my little brother"

there was silence in the room as the words slowly sunk in.

'"hell NO!"

**To the surface **

"I'm late!"

Usagi was now sprinting for life after realizing the time after buying the newest issue of Sailor V.

"how can i be late when i left for school at 7:00!" she thought to her self as she was now only 2 minutes away and her breathing was get very heavy.

she finally made it to her classroom door just before the bell rang.

"Alright Class today we have a new-

" I made It!" she swung the door open only to have all her class mates stare at her in silence.

"yes...as i was trying to say we have a new student in the class" the teacher said adjusting his glasses

" you can come in."

the class herd foot steps coming up the stairs and walking down the corridor to finally stop at the door.

as he came. Usagi and her friends faces dropped in surprise and shock as he stood before the whole class.

before anyone know what was happening Usagi had already took to her heels and sprinted towards him before jumping up and hugging him

" Mamoru! i know you were alive, i just know it" tears started pouring down her eyes.

the whole class looked at her in shock.

the silence was finally broken by the new kids voice.

"Mamoru?" he gave her a blank stare. "I'm sorry you must have mistaken me for someone else". Usagi slowly released him and started walking back slowly with tears and disbelief in her eyes. which surprised him.

"My name is Endou Simpson, nice to meet you" he gave one of his best smiles for her. " me and my brother will be attending this school from now on. please take care of us" he bowed and hide an evil smirk before coming back up.

well there you have it, a wonderful chapter 3 if i do say so my self. the readers will see a lot of romance being developed between Endou AKA Prince Enymion and Usagi look forward to it . reviews are welcome:)


	4. Chapter 4

Well I am now Half way through my exams right now and I officially leave on Friday to become a college student. Yay! Wish me luck on results day!

I do not own sailor moon only the plot idea.

Here it is chapter 4

**Love does not work? - Chapter 4 **

" Hi my Name is Endou Simpson" he gave her one of his best smiles " from now on, me and my brother will be attending this school please take care of us" he bowed and hid an evil smirk before going back up.

*flashback*

"It's not what you think" the price reassured a dumbstruck Kunzite.

"My plan is to, infiltrate the school, get close to the moon princess and obtain her crystal and I need you to shake off suspicion" he carefully explained.

"My answer is still NO, I will not attempt to make friends with mortal people" He sneered.

"Think of it as a way of finding the princess in sheep skin, nobody will be any wise" he said will examining Kunzite face.

"..Fine, I'll do it!" he finally agreed after being so stubborn.

"Yes… and one more thing…" carefully examining him. " If we are going to be brothers, we have to look like each other and I need to look younger to pull this off"

"…fine!" Kunzite blinked and in a flash he was wearing the school uniform and looked much younger than Endymion with the same hair style. Endymion liked 15. The same age as Usagi, with black eyes instead of blue also wearing the school Uniform.

"Oh and also, you have to call me big brother, from now on" he teased. Kunzite hissed back.

*End of flashback*

Usagi just stood in the middle of the classroom in disbelief. He found this amusing as he watched her.

"Now Usagi, would you please take a seat" asked the teacher.

"Ummm, sure" she quickly took her seat.

"Endou, you can sit at the desk in front of Usagi" Endou started walking towards his newly found seat.

"Oh, he is hot" he heard a girl whisper as he passed by. He could feel all the girl's eyeing his figure which made him smile a bit. He sat down at his seat. He couldn't help but feel an intense glare at the back of his neck. He did not dare to turn around.

Behind him, Usagi was given one of her world famous death stared. She didn't for a minute buy that he wasn't Mamoru all she needed was a sign and she would quickly expose him. Unlucky for her, he was on high alert. During the whole class he didn't turn around once and was extremely cautious of his actions.

The Lunch bell rang and everyone was already in their individual groups. Endou was immediately surrounded by a flock of girls asking about where he transferred from and does he have a girlfriend. Luckily, he had prepared his answers beforehand.

Across the room. Usagi and the other senshi's were watching him like a bird trapped in a cage.

The door swung open. "Has anyone seen my big brother?" Standing there was the disguised Kunzite. He was met by staring eyes.

"Yeah, here, what do you want?" Endou got up from his seat and was heading for him. A number of people had their eyes on Endou.

"We need to talk Alone" He whispered.

"Sure" Endou answered.

They left the classroom. No soon did they leave, the whole class went into a uproar the girls were talking about how cute Endou's little brother was and the guys were talking about how he wasn't arrogant about his looks and began to respect him.

Usagi and the senshi's just exchanged glanced between each other and all thought at the same time "maybe, he's not Mamoru after all?"

Well there you have it chapter 4. I can upload more starting next week because of half term. Reviews are welcome


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur- To congratulate on this story reaching chapter 5. Endymion and kunzite will say what needs to be said in unison.

Kunzite- ( brought back to reality) wait... WHAT?!

Endymion- "come on Kun say it with me " me close to him and whispers " we can deepen our brotherly love" ( mocking tone)

Kunzite- screw YOU!

Arthur- If you do not say it. I will kill you off from the story. so SHUT UP AND DO IT!

Kunzite * mumbles quickly under his breath*... fine!

E and K- The author does not own sailor moon, just the plot.

Arthur- see was that so hard?

Kunzite-( mumbles)...I'm going to kill you...

Arthur Note- Kun is what I decided Kunzite will be called from now. If you have a better name suggestion tell me through reviews:)

LOVE DOES NOT WORK? CHAPTER 5

On the Road to becoming friends with your worst enemy

The bell rang. All the students dispatched to their seats. Endou came through the door with a look of shear confidence. he took a seat , he than did something so shocking that Usagi heart skipped a beat.

Yes he...turned around.

"hi, your that weird girl, right?" confidence in his voice shortly followed by seconds of long, cruel, award silence between them as Usagi recovered from the shock. she finally snapped out of it.

"oh... yes that's me" she gave a bright smile

" can you tell me something about yourself? putting on a ' no harm' air.

Usagi, eyed him suspiciously for a second. " ok... my name is Usagi, I'm 15 years old..."

[10 minutes later]

"I have a younger brother...

*Endou in his head* I said something...not you LIFE STORY!

"...I love reading sailor v..." she went on.

[5 minutes later]

...I love hanging out with my friends...

Endou was no longer paying attention to what she was saying instead turned to me important things like bashing his head multiple time on his desk. Hoping god would gift him with the wonderful gift of becoming deaf.

[5 minutes later]

"and that's it " Usagi finally finished. Endou finished collection all the girls phone numbers in the class and she...

...didn't notice...

Endou forced a heart warming smile and let power go into his words " do you want to walk home together?"

Usagi thought and this for a minute and came to the conclusion no harm could come of it.

"sure"

After that the school day went by like a flash with Usagi sleeping through it and Endou pretending to take notes while actually making up schemes and the next phase of his plan which will result in making his queen very happy.

The final bell rang. Usagi waved goodbye t her friends. Endou said goodbye to his 'brother' which ended with Kun fuming, shoe lobbed, dodged, and him just walking away.

They started walking. Strangely enough they were relaxed talking to each other and sharing laugh's

As the sun was going down, it shone on Usagi. her beautiful features where highlight and given that extra glow. He soon realised he was looking at the most beautiful women he had in his life.

Her lips were a beautiful shade of pink, plump with a alluring pull to them. Her eyes shone like the stars with elegance, every time she opened them. Her eyelashes where like fine little brushes showing off her inborn beauty to draw people in. Her hair was golden to display her innocence and diligent nature. she was a...

"goddess"

Usagi stopped walking and turned around.

"what did you say?". he quickly snapped back to reality and realised where he was and what he just said. instantly making an effort to sound as unaffected and casual.

"I, said this my house." he pointed to a big mansion sized house.

Usagi jaw dropped when she laid her eyes on the luxuries house .

"Y-Y-You live in that?" she went wide eyed. her reaction was so funny he struggled to keep a straight face on.

He pretended to be embarrassed. "well, it just me and my brother. our dad paid for it and sends money every week, so we can live on."

"WOW, so your pretty loaded, huh?" in awe of him

*Endou mind* Father, my ASS! I just brainwashed the landlord and robbed a bank with Kunzite. It was the BEST time of my LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAHA...

"Well I'm going to go now" he said approaching the door. "see you Usagi"

" bye Endou!" she replied back.

he had shut the door and Usagi was now in her own house doing the same.

[Endou]".. Usagi..."

[Usagi] "...Endou.."

[Both] " why can't I stop thinking about you..."

...They Blushed...

Arthur- What do you think of the new chapter? I think this was a wonderful chapter how about you two?

Kunzite- screw this CHAPTER! I was HARDLY IN IT! the only time I was mentioned-

[ Kick to stomach]

(Kunzite now in pain of the floor)

Endymion [ broad smile]- well what he meant was, It was a good chapter and I liked hw it showed parts of my DARK soul. ( evil glimmer in his eye)

Arthur ( keeping distance now)- we'll thanks for your feedback. both of you. reviews are welcome and join us next time on the

All* NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE DES NOT WORK?

Endymion- oh, kunzite when did you get up?


End file.
